


Health

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [38]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Prompt Fill, Serial: s140 The Two Doctors, Sickfic, Triple Drabble, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After his ordeal, the Doctor is left feeling rather unwell. Luckily, he has Jamie to look after him.[Prompt 38 – Health]





	Health

It is only when the TARDIS is far away from Androgums and everyone else who wants to kill and/or eat them that Jamie can finally relax. His ordeal has left him feeling exhausted and achy, and he longs to have a bath and curl up in bed with the Doctor and sleep.

It’s when he’s on the way to the bathroom when he hears something that makes him freeze. From behind the bathroom door, Jamie can hear the Doctor groaning, and he sounds like he’s in pain.

“Doctor?” he calls, and, before he has chance to knock, the door slides open and lets Jamie into the bathroom.

He finds the Doctor slumped against the toilet, vomiting. Jamie rushes over and kneels beside him.

“Doctor,” he says softly. He wraps his arms around him and presses his hand against the Doctor’s sweaty forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“My stomach,” the Doctor mumbles.

Jamie thinks he understands. The Doctor ate a huge amount of food when he was an Androgum, and now his Time Lord physiology can’t cope. And he sympathises, because he knows how horrible vomiting feels.

“It’ll be over soon,” he says, rubbing the Doctor’s back and hoping he’s right.

* * *

When the Doctor has stopped being sick, Jamie cleans his face and then helps him to bed. The Doctor groans and curls up on his side, his eyes screwed up. Jamie snuggles up behind him so they’re spooning, and strokes the Doctor’s hair.

“I feel awful, Jamie,” he says weakly. “My whole body hurts.”

“I’ll bet it does. You transformed into a different species and then back again. That’d make anyone feel ill. But I’m sure you’ll feel better in a wee while.”

“I hope so. Thank you for looking after me, Jamie.”

Jamie smiles and kisses his cheek. “It’s nothing.”


End file.
